They Know Who You Are(part2)
by Nemisis
Summary: keep reviewing, you guys (and Girls) are great these stories are for you!!!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
They Know Who You Are (Part2)  
  
By:Nemisis  
  
* Now we're in the present where we zoom in to Derek's camcorder, hes still talking into it as he was in the begining  
of part one.*  
  
Derek: Yeah, now we could get some real anwsers about what got Ken.  
  
* Theres a flashback, and we're right where we left off, which is Matt's living room, Matt, Derek, and Jason are sitting  
talking about The Jabraka*  
  
(Jason turns his head to Matt.)  
  
Jason: What do you mean you saw the whole thing?  
  
Matt: Well, I didn't see the whole attack, but I was the last to see Ken alive.  
  
Derek: Well, what did you see?  
  
Matt:(Matt bows his head and puts his know sweating palms on his temples in frustation.) I don't know what I saw,  
I blacked out before anything really bad happen,(his voice gets a little crackled and deeper) but I could hear every  
sound, every blood curdling scream, every bone crunching noise.  
  
Derek:(whispers softly) oh my god!  
  
(Derek and Jason look at each other once again,but this time with confusing and sympothy. They look back at Matt   
who seems to be settling down, Matt lifts his head up and looks at both of them.)  
  
Matt: So, now what?  
  
**************************Comercial*Break*****************************************************  
  
*After comercials, the white Dodge van is heading down the road, the camera zooms to the inside of the van where  
Derek is at the steering wheel, Jason sitting in the passenger seat, and Matt in the back.*  
  
Matt: So, where are we going?  
  
Jason: To are Motel 6 paradise.  
  
Matt: Oww, very la-de-da. You still haven't told me why you guys couldn't stay at my house.  
  
Jason: Isn't it obvious, your life could be in danger if you stay there.  
  
Matt: Fine well stay at Motel 6, but I still say we should have brought the Camaro instead of your rent-a-crap.  
  
( When they reach the Motel 6 Matt and Jason argue all the way to the room, Derek gets out his keys and opens   
there door, standing infront of the door is Cloe.)  
  
Matt:(still arguing with Jason) Well if I had one....(Matt stop in the middle of his sentence and stares at Cloe) Well,  
hello beautiful, and what are you doing tonight?  
  
Cloe: (Looks at Matt in disgust) In your dreams.( she looks at Derek) I thought I told you to stop picking up hobo  
off the street!  
  
Jason: Oh man she got you there. Hahahaha...  
  
(Cloe looks at Matt and smirks as she walks away and out the door.)  
  
Matt: Man, that was cold.  
  
Derek: Hey Matt have you seen are sight yet?  
  
(Matt shakes his head)  
  
Derek: Great, then here let me show you.  
  
(Derek leads Matt over to the computer, Derek hopes in the and turns it on. The light from the computer is a glowing  
blue on the faces of Derek and Matt, Derek reaches the Freaky Links web site and Matt's jaw drops in amazment.)  
  
*******************************1 hour later*****************************************************  
  
(Derek, Matt , and Jason are sitting around the television watching scary movies on TNT. An empty pizza book is lying   
on the floor next to the while they're munching on potato chips.)  
  
Matt: Hey wheres that girl who referred to me as a hobo?  
  
Derek: Ohh, that Cloe, which reminds me, what time is it?  
  
Matt:(glances at his watch.) Its 9:45, why?  
  
Derek:(Getting out his cellphone.) I'm supposed to call her at 9:30.(Derek walks out of the room and closes the door   
behind him.)  
  
( Derek walks back into the room and puts his cellphone down on the counter.)  
  
Derek: O.K., who wants to order another pizza?(Derek grins widely.)  
  
**************************1 hour later***********************************************************  
  
(Jason and Derek have fallen asleep on the floor, but Matt is still up watching the T.V. Matt glances at his watch then   
at the slepping and snoring Derek, then at the sleeping Jason, Matt gets up and helds out the door.)  
  
******************************MEANWHILE*****************************************************  
  
(Cloe is at Matt's house searching every where. She helds to his bedroom, when shes about to leave she catches from the  
corner of her eye a peice of paper coming out from under his bed. She pulls it out with tons of books and other papers  
most of which are stories or so called facts about Demons and The Jabraka. Just then the light burns out in the room.  
  
Cloe: (looks up at the burnt out light bulb) Great, just my luck.( She reaches down and grabs a book entitled The Jabraka.  
She pulls out a ton of different scetches of a Jabraka.) Oh man this guy is obsessed.  
  
( Then standing in the middle of the door way behind Cloe is a silhouette of a man. When the camera zooms into the   
face of the man we see that its Matt. Matt has an unhappy evil look on his face then he grins devilishly and theres a quick  
flash of red in his eyes then its gone.)  
  
*************Powerman5000's song*Nobody's Real*plays***********************************************  
  
********************The Camera once again fades into oblivion******************************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....................  
  



	2. They Know Who You Are(part2)

  
  
They Know Who You Are (Part2)  
  
By:Nemisis  
  
* Now we're in the present where we zoom in to Derek's camcorder, hes still talking into it as he was in the begining  
of part one.*  
  
Derek: Yeah, now we could get some real anwsers about what got Ken.  
  
* Theres a flashback, and we're right where we left off, which is Matt's living room, Matt, Derek, and Jason are sitting  
talking about The Jabraka*  
  
(Jason turns his head to Matt.)  
  
Jason: What do you mean you saw the whole thing?  
  
Matt: Well, I didn't see the whole attack, but I was the last to see Ken alive.  
  
Derek: Well, what did you see?  
  
Matt:(Matt bows his head and puts his know sweating palms on his temples in frustation.) I don't know what I saw,  
I blacked out before anything really bad happen,(his voice gets a little crackled and deeper) but I could hear every  
sound, every blood curdling scream, every bone crunching noise.  
  
Derek:(whispers softly) oh my god!  
  
(Derek and Jason look at each other once again,but this time with confusing and sympothy. They look back at Matt   
who seems to be settling down, Matt lifts his head up and looks at both of them.)  
  
Matt: So, now what?  
  
**************************Comercial*Break*****************************************************  
  
*After comercials, the white Dodge van is heading down the road, the camera zooms to the inside of the van where  
Derek is at the steering wheel, Jason sitting in the passenger seat, and Matt in the back.*  
  
Matt: So, where are we going?  
  
Jason: To are Motel 6 paradise.  
  
Matt: Oww, very la-de-da. You still haven't told me why you guys couldn't stay at my house.  
  
Jason: Isn't it obvious, your life could be in danger if you stay there.  
  
Matt: Fine well stay at Motel 6, but I still say we should have brought the Camaro instead of your rent-a-crap.  
  
( When they reach the Motel 6 Matt and Jason argue all the way to the room, Derek gets out his keys and opens   
there door, standing infront of the door is Cloe.)  
  
Matt:(still arguing with Jason) Well if I had one....(Matt stop in the middle of his sentence and stares at Cloe) Well,  
hello beautiful, and what are you doing tonight?  
  
Cloe: (Looks at Matt in disgust) In your dreams.( she looks at Derek) I thought I told you to stop picking up hobo  
off the street!  
  
Jason: Oh man she got you there. Hahahaha...  
  
(Cloe looks at Matt and smirks as she walks away and out the door.)  
  
Matt: Man, that was cold.  
  
Derek: Hey Matt have you seen are sight yet?  
  
(Matt shakes his head)  
  
Derek: Great, then here let me show you.  
  
(Derek leads Matt over to the computer, Derek hopes in the and turns it on. The light from the computer is a glowing  
blue on the faces of Derek and Matt, Derek reaches the Freaky Links web site and Matt's jaw drops in amazment.)  
  
*******************************1 hour later*****************************************************  
  
(Derek, Matt , and Jason are sitting around the television watching scary movies on TNT. An empty pizza book is lying   
on the floor next to the while they're munching on potato chips.)  
  
Matt: Hey wheres that girl who referred to me as a hobo?  
  
Derek: Ohh, that Cloe, which reminds me, what time is it?  
  
Matt:(glances at his watch.) Its 9:45, why?  
  
Derek:(Getting out his cellphone.) I'm supposed to call her at 9:30.(Derek walks out of the room and closes the door   
behind him.)  
  
( Derek walks back into the room and puts his cellphone down on the counter.)  
  
Derek: O.K., who wants to order another pizza?(Derek grins widely.)  
  
**************************1 hour later***********************************************************  
  
(Jason and Derek have fallen asleep on the floor, but Matt is still up watching the T.V. Matt glances at his watch then   
at the slepping and snoring Derek, then at the sleeping Jason, Matt gets up and helds out the door.)  
  
******************************MEANWHILE*****************************************************  
  
(Cloe is at Matt's house searching every where. She helds to his bedroom, when shes about to leave she catches from the  
corner of her eye a peice of paper coming out from under his bed. She pulls it out with tons of books and other papers  
most of which are stories or so called facts about Demons and The Jabraka. Just then the light burns out in the room.  
  
Cloe: (looks up at the burnt out light bulb) Great, just my luck.( She reaches down and grabs a book entitled The Jabraka.  
She pulls out a ton of different scetches of a Jabraka.) Oh man this guy is obsessed.  
  
( Then standing in the middle of the door way behind Cloe is a silhouette of a man. When the camera zooms into the   
face of the man we see that its Matt. Matt has an unhappy evil look on his face then he grins devilishly and theres a quick  
flash of red in his eyes then its gone.)  
  
*************Powerman5000's song*Nobody's Real*plays***********************************************  
  
********************The Camera once again fades into oblivion******************************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....................  
  



End file.
